Armada de la Resistencia
|formada= |fundada=Durante o después del 28 DBYLa novela Líneas de Sangre revela que Leia Organa formó la Resistencia en el 28 DBY. Por lo tanto, la Armada de Resistencia debe haberse formado ya sea en o después del año 28 DBY. |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Resistencia **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia}} La Armada de la Resistencia, también conocida como la flota de la Resistencia, fue la rama naval de las fuerzas armadas de la Resistencia durante la guerra fría y la guerra posterior con la Primera Orden. La Armada de la Resistencia se situó inicialmente en D'Qar y vio acción durante la Batalla de Takodana y la evacuación de D'Qar. Descripción Los rangos de oficiales dentro de la armada eran: teniente, capitán, mayor, comandante, coronel y almirante. Los miembros de mayor rango en la Armada de la Resistencia podrían identificarse mediante una insignia con marcas azules. Los ayudantes de la armada era el servicio del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares. Historia Guerra fría Varios oficiales de la Resistencia y de la Nueva República ayudaron en el esfuerzo contra la Primera Orden debido a la falta de acción en el Senado Galáctico. Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia Batalla de la Base Starkiller left|thumb|249x249px|Alas-X bombardeando el oscilador térmico de la Base Starkiller. Después de que la Primera Orden destruyera el sistema Hosnian, la Resistencia desplegó sus cazas estelares en la Base Starkiller para destruir su oscilador térmico, mientras Han Solo, Chewbacca y Finn deshabilitaban los escudos, permitiendo su destrucción a medida que el arma apuntaba a D'Qar. Luego de que Chewbacca detonara las bombas, la armada, tras múltiples rondas en la base y el ataque decisivo de Poe Dameron, logró destruir el funcionamiento interno del oscilador y regresar a la base. Evacuación thumb|220x220px|La flota de Resistencia durante la evacuación de D'Qar. Al momento de estos sucesos, la Armada de la Resistencia sobre D'Qar consistía en el crucero estelar MC85 Raddus, el [[Revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano|revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano]] Ninka, la fragata de escolta Nebulón-C Anodino y la [[Fragata de carga clase Vakbeor|fragata de carga clase Vakbeor]] Vigilia, así como varios escuadrones de cazas que consistían en cazas estelares T-70 Ala-X, interceptores RZ-2 Ala-A, y MG-100 Fortalezas Estelares SF-17. Poco después de que la Base Starkiller fuera destruida, la flota de la Resistencia comenzó a evacuar su base en D'Qar. La fuga fue interrumpida por la llegada de una flota de la Primera Orden que consistía de tres [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente]] y el [[Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV|Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV]] Fulminatrix. Este último bombardeó la base de la Resistencia, pero los rebeldes ya habían evacuado al espacio. Para ganar tiempo con el fin de que los transportes de la Resistencia escaparan, el Comandante Poe Dameron atacó el acorazado con su caza T-70 Ala-X, eliminando sus cañones de superficie y despejando el camino para que el Escuadrón Cobalto atacara. A pesar de haber eliminado el Fulminatrix, todos los bombarderos se perdieron, pero el resto de la flota pudo escapar saltando al hiperespacio. left|thumb|220x220px|La flota de la Resistencia siendo perseguida por la flota de la Primera Orden. Cuando la Resistencia salió del hiperespacio, fueron interceptados rápidamente por la flota de la Primera Orden, que estaba liderada por la nave insignia del Líder Supremo Snoke, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]], Supremacía. La Orden logró rastrearlos a través de una nueva tecnología conocida como rastreo hiperespacial. Durante las siguientes dieciocho horas, las tres naves restantes de la Resistencia, incluyendo el crucero estelar MC85 Raddus, lideraron la Primera Orden en una persecución. Después de que la General Organa resultara herida durante un ataque al puente principal del Raddus, la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo fue puesta al mando de la flota de la Resistencia. El degradado Capitán Dameron sugirió que ideen una estrategia para atacar a la flota de la Primera Orden, pero Holdo estaba decidida a mantener su curso actual de acción. Mientras la flota de la Resistencia se quedaba sin combustible, la Almirante Holdo reveló su plan de evacuar el Raddus usando una flota de treinta cargadores orbitales U-55 para viajar al planeta Crait, que era el hogar de una antigua base de la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, el plan de la Resistencia fue revelado a la Primera Orden por el hacker DJ a cambio de su libertad y una gran suma de dinero. Como resultado, la Primera Orden atacó a las naves de la Resistencia que huían, destruyendo a todas menos a seis. [[Archivo:Millennium Falcon post Crait.png|thumb|right|233x233px|El Halcón Milenario después de la Batalla de Crait.]] La Almirante Holdo detuvo el asalto de la Primera Orden embistiendo al Supremacía con el Raddus. Holdo murió a bordo del crucero con la explosión resultante dañando seriamente al Supremacía y a varios Destructores Estelares. Después de la Batalla de Crait, los miembros sobrevivientes de la Resistencia escaparon a bordo del Halcón Milenario con la ayuda de la última Jedi Rey y Chewbacca. Naves de la Armada de la Resistencia Naves capitales y fragatas Durante la guerra fría y la guerra contra la Primera Orden, la Armada de la Resistencia empleó el uso de varias variedades de naves capitales y fragatas. Tales variedades de naves capitales incluían al crucero estelar MC85, un crucero pesado, así como el crucero estelar MC80A, una variante del crucero estelar MC80, y otra clase de nave estelar Mon Calamari.Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance Además hizo uso de al menos dos tipos de fragata, la fragata de escolta Nebulón-C y la [[Fragata de carga clase Vakbeor|fragata de carga clase Vakbeor]]. Naves más pequeñas La Armada de la Resistencia también hizo uso de embarcaciones más pequeñas durante su lucha contra la Primera Orden, haciendo uso de al menos tres modelos de corbetas, la corbeta CR90, el [[Revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano|revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano]]Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle y la [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbeta clase Sphyrna]].LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Así como una clase de bombardero, el MG-100 Fortaleza Estelar SF-17. Varios miembros de la Resistencia utilizarían un carguero ligero YT-1300, así como una [[Lanzadera ligera clase Xi|lanzadera ligera clase Xi]] robada, y una [[Lanzadera ligera clase Griffin|lanzadera ligera clase Griffin]] robada.Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base Transportes En cuanto a transportes, la armada de la Resistencia hizo uso de varios tipos a lo largo de su historia, incluido el transporte mediano GR-75, el módulo de transporte de la Resistencia, el transporte de la Resistencia, el cargador orbital U-55, y al menos un Transporte de Tropas AAL-1971/9.1 robado fue utilizado al mismo tiempo por fuerzas leales a la Resistencia. Estaciones espaciales Kazuda Xiono lideró la [[resistencia del Coloso|resistencia del Coloso]] para liberar al Coloso. Cazas estelares Como parte del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares, la armada de la Resistencia desplegó una variedad de cazas estelares. Dichos cazas estelares incluían interceptores como los interceptores RZ-1Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I y RZ-2 Ala-A,Star Wars Battlefront II cazas estelares/bombarderos como el caza estelar BTL-S3 Ala-Y,Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I y otros cazas estelares como el saltador estelar HH-87,Phasma el caza estelar T-70 Ala-X, el Ala-X T-85, el cazacabezas Z-95, y un caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe robado. Apariciones *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' * *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * Fuentes *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la Resistencia